Servers/Steel Armies: Total War
Steel Armies is a role play Lord of the Rings server, with friendly staff. The facebook is Steel Armies - A Minecraft Lord of the Rings Server @ https://www.facebook.com/steelarmies.lotr/timeline. The language of this server is english, but many members speak dutch. The MEUN (Middle earth united nations) is currently on its 10th session. THE PEACE HAS OFFICIALLY ENDED! We also have our own Wikia! '' @http://steel-armies-lotr-server.wikia.com/wiki/Steel_Armies_LOTR_server_Wikia '''IP: 23.95.106.24 Rules: - Be Respectful. - No combat logging. - Keep the server pg-13 (Some mature elements but still appropriate.) - No tp killing. - Don't set fast travel points in players bases. - Don't kill players that are allied. - No spawn kill or fast travel camping. Give players a chance. - No hacking or X-Ray. - No advertising or spamming. Invasion rules: Announced - The leader of both factions must be online. - Terms of the invasion must be agreed on. - The gates of cities and forts must remain open for the attack. - Any side can surrender, but terms must be agreed on. - In invasions, if a player dies they are out of the invasion, and the killer can do whatever they please with the gear that they got. Unless it the terms of war agreed on between factions states otherwise. - No bombarders in structure invasions - No more that 40 units may be used by each player when in an invasion. - Mithril armor in war is prohibited, any other armor, tool or weapon is fine, except bombs in some cases. Ambush Rules: Unannounced - Army must be half of normal squad size of 40/Unit space - No tpaing away - You may attempt to run away - No pvp logging - All other invasions rules apply Roleplay Roles: Fellowship of the Ring: Frodo: open Sam: open Pippin: Fargoniac Merry: open Gandalf: SpartanEgghead Aragorn: Reaper0921 Legolas: SirWilsonGS Gimli: Titan8894 Boromir: Goldenbug Hobbits: Frodo: open Sam: open Pippin: Fargoniac Merry: open Bilbo: open Rangers of the North: Arathorn (chieftain): Im_Awesome94 Aragorn: Reaper0921 Halbarad: open Blue Mountains: Azaghul (King of Belegost): clefevre Naugladur (King of Nogrod): Open High Elves: Gil-Galad: iwellner45 Cirdan: open Celebrimbor: LeotheHammer Gundabad: Azog: NielsenWesley Bolg: Foofling Angmar: The Witch King: dutchninja0610 Uvatha (Ringwraith): open Akhorial (Ringwraith): quincymeins Woodland Realm: Thranduil: Musketdragon Tauriel: open Legolas: SirWilsonGS Dol Guldur: Khamul (Ringwraith): Jorty943 Hoarmuath (Ringwraith): open Adunabel (Ringwraith): open Durin's Folk: Dain: Minecraftlord512 Thorin: Open Gimli: Titan8894 Gloin: open Ori: open Nori: open Fili: open Kili: open Oin: open Dwalin: open Dori: open Bifur: open Bombur: open Bofur: open Moria: Balin: Open Durin VII: Open Lothlorien: Galadriel: open Celeborn: M16007 Haldir: Burger555555 Dunland: King of Dunland: Open Wulf: open Freca: open Uruk-Hai: Saruman: Purplemonkeey Lurtz: open Ugluk: open Mauhur: Ricardo7000 Lugdush: open Sharku: open Grishnákh: open Snaga: open Rohan: Theoden: Blahoofd Helm: open Eomer: open Eowyn: open Gondor: Elendil: Open Denethor II: open Boromir: Goldenbug Faramir: lothradon Isildur: AssasinJordy Eärnur: open Dol-Amroth: Elphir: Dunethunder76mx Turin: ltle Alphros: BoBoJorge Ithillen: Cirion: Bacca_Benja Mordor: Sauron: lotrings Mouth of Sauron: awesomecraft1000 Ren (Ringwraith): open Dwar (Ringwraith): open Dawndeath (Ringwraith): open Gothmog (Slaver): open Near Harad: King of Near Harad: Bastfer Moredain: King of the Moredain: open Half-Trolls: King of the Half-Trolls: open Goblok: open Wizards: Gandalf: SpartanEgghead Radagast: Stijndebuilder Saruman: Purplemonkeey Alatar: open Pallando: open Laketown: (Currently closed due to no units) Bard: reserved for JJMS2002 Master of Laketown: open Rivendell: Elrond: Mittie1999 Celebrían: open Elladan: open Elrohir: open Arwen: open Glorfindel: open Erestor: open Gildor: open Lindir: open Gondolin: Fingolfin: RedExtremeXD Other: Gollum: open Utumno: Morgoth: open Gothmog (Balrog): Muskiller Valar: Manwe: Console Aule: RottenCow Melkor (same person as Morgoth): open (Staff only) Corsair: Captain Jack: jax101010 Suffix Key: K = King G = General C = Captian Major Builds: Dol-Elhia: in progress Helms Deep: Finished Belegtalath Rhúnen: Finished Forlond: In progress Utumno: In progress Carn Dum: In progress Fornost: In progress Annuminas: Not started Mount Gundabad: Finished Minas Tirith: Not started Barad Dur: Not started Lake-Town: In Progress Dol guldur: not Started Faction Rankings: Biggest army: '''Gondolin '''Most members: '''Gondor ' '''Most Major Builds: '''Rohan '''Largest race: '''Men '''Richest faction: '''Dol-Amroth PS: Reset might have changed all those status. '''Major events:' Battle for Helms deep: Rohan, Gondor, Wood-elves VS. Mordor and Dunland. '''''Victor: Dunland and Mordor Battle of the fords of isen: Rohan vs. Dunland. Victor: ''Dunland Battle of osgilith: Gondor vs. Mordor. ''Victor: ''Mordor Battle of thandruils halls: Mordor vs. Wood-elves. ''Victor: ''Wood-elves Battle of Galtrev: Wood-elves vs. Uruk-hai. ''Victor: ''Uruk-hai Battle of Helm's Deep: Dol-Amroth, Wood-Elves, High-Elves, and Gandalf vs Mordor, Gundabad, Utumno, and the Uruk-Hai. The outcome was a ''draw. Staff: - Owner: Dunethunder76mx - Head-Admin: ThatsRandom - Co-Owner: Mittie1999 - Staff-Manager: DainIronfootII - Admin stijndebuilder - Mod: iwellner45 - Mod: RottenCow - Mod: Musketdragon - Builder: PhatomSlayerX - Builder: AssassinJordy - Builder: lotrings - Builder: clefevre - Builder: PurpleMonkeey - Builder: RedExtremeXD - Builder: Dutchninja0610 Staff recruitment = Open! Category:Servers